catch me i'm falling
by Jenher
Summary: No sé si se puede elegir a la persona de quien te enamoras. Quien termina tomando un pequeño pedazo de tu corazón. Esa persona se lleva ese pedazo con él cuando se va. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, no creo que yo hubiera elegido a Alfred F Jones, y no sé si él me hubiera elegido. Pero aquí de pie, mirándolo a través de ese cristal, me gustan mis elecciones. USUK
No sé si se puede elegir a la persona de quien te enamoras. Quien termina tomando un pequeño pedazo de tu corazón. Esa persona se lleva ese pedazo con él cuando se va. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, no creo que yo hubiera elegido a Alfred F Jones, y no sé si él me hubiera elegido. Pero aquí de pie, mirándolo a través de ese cristal, me gustan mis elecciones. |USUK|

Enero 17 - Dia 1

Yo amaba y odiaba el Pabellón de cáncer al mismo tiempo. Amaba estar ahí para los niños que no tenian a nadie que los escuchara y tambien para los que no sabian que decir en primer lugar. Sabiendo que podia ayudarlos en alguna manera, me mantenia despierto por las noches cuando estaba acostado, preguntandome que diablos estaba destinado a hacer con mi vida.

Fue en el pabellon de cancer donde conoci a Alfred F Jones, un 17 de enero, era una tarde gris que no prometia nada en especial.

Tome su expediente que se encontraba con los demas en mi escritorio, lo tenia entre mis manos, Era pesado, mas pesado de lo normal. Deslice mis dedos sobre el para abrirlo, pero me resisti sabiendo que era mejor ir a conocerlo primero antes de tener cualquier primera impresion de el.

Me dirigi a su cuarto que ocupaba en el hospital con mi calida sonrisa de siempre, preparandome para conocer a mi nuevo paciente. El estaba medio sentado en su cama, con sus brillosos ojos azules pegados a la laptop que tenia entre sus piernas, su rostro palido, tenia unos encantadores cabellos rubios sobre su frente, un poco alborotados como si hubiera apenas despertado.

"Hola." Dije colocando mi carpeta entre mi pecho y mis brazos tratando de mostrar una actitud amistosa. "soy Arthur."

El no se movio, solo pestaño y dijo un poco cortante "Hola. estas aqui para hacerme sentir mejor?"

No me desanime, Habia tenido esa reaccion con otros pacientes antes. Descubri que mientras todos querian alguien que los escuchara, nadie realmente queria abrirse y decir lo que sentian.

"Me gustaria solo hablar, Hacerte sentir mejor es trabajo de las pastillas."

El dirigio su mirada hacia mi, Su cara aun sin ninguna expresion.

"No eres el primero que trata de hacerme sentir mejor."

Yo solo asenti. mi supervisor me había informado sobre la mania de Alfred de correr a los terapeutas, pero me gustaba pensar que todo eso no era verdad. "Escuche por ahi..." camine acercandome hasta su lado y tome una silla. "te importaria si me siento?"

El se encogio de hombros. "Adelante."

Me sente en la silla cruzando mis piernas. Mientras lo miraba, trataba de sentir lo que el sentia. Alfred por su parte, ignoraba mi presencia mirando la pantalla de la laptop, parecia que estaba siendo absorbido por esta.

El se veia pequeño en sus sabanas, sus fuertes hombros empequeñecidos por una pila de almohadas y un edredon envuelto alrededor de su cintura. Tenia un aire de derrota, como si hubiera mirado hacia el futuro y hubiera aceptado su destino. Llevaba la muerte como un manto.

"Quieres hablar, o debo solo sentarme aqui mientras termina la hora?" Le pregunte sacando algun tipo de conversacion, dije mientras apoyaba mis codos en mis rodillas mientras colocaba mi mirada en el.

Él hizo un murmullo en forma evasiva, pasando su dedo lentamente por el mouse de la laptop.

Asenti, aceptando su respuesta. Si el no queria hablar no podia hacer nada mas, no podia forzarlo, "Esta bien." replique. Abri mi bolsa, y saque un libro con el titulo 'The Great Gatsby'.

Abri el libro justo donde se encontraba el separador, mientras comence a leer. Habia leido este libro por primera ves en mi clase de Ingles y me quede enganchado con las metaforas y la forma en que las palabras se juntaban, casi como una poesia. El libro aun tenia tontas anotaciones con lapiz que yo habia hecho, se suponen que me ayudarian a 'entender la novela'.

La hora pasó rápidamente, sin ninguna palabra articulada en la habitación del hospital. No era la mejor reunion que habia tenido pero, Estaba preparado para el desafio de Alfred F Jones. Mire como el reloj digital junto a su cama cambiaba a las 9pm, coloque mi libro de vuelta en mi bolsa y la cerre.

"Te veo la proxima semana Alfred". Dije dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e irme, cuando hablo, sus labios moviendose lentamente mientras las palabras salian de su boca. "Me gusta ese libro."

Me detuve y lo mire. "A mi tambien."

El asintio minimamente. "Así que nos llevó hacia la muerte a través del frio crepúsculo."

Traté de no quedarme con la boca abierta mientras lo miraba. El estaba citando el libro. Este chico que había hablado no más de diez palabras, estaba citando a Gatsby como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Es hermoso." Por fin dije, no estaba seguro de qué era hermoso exactamente, pero era algo hermoso y se nublaba mi cerebro.

"lo se."

Me quede mirandolo por un largo rato, esperando si decia algo mas antes de que me fuera, pero no fue asi, le dije adios y me fui a casa.

Enero 24 - Dia 8

Claro que no me había pasado toda la semana con sus palabras dando vueltas mi cabeza. Eso sería una estupidez. Tampoco había estado esperando hasta el martes y desde luego no había estado contado las horas hasta las ocho... o tal vez si.

Cuando entré en la habitación del hospital sentia una extraña mezcla de esperanza y un nerviosismo persistente. Alfred levantó su mirada hacia mí cuando entré, pero rápidamente regreso sus ojos a la pantalla delante de él, sin ninguna expresion.

"Hola." Dije, tomando una silla junto a su cama sin preguntar.

La silla no tenia almohada, pero era cómoda y lo suficientemente grande asi que podia recostarme un poco en ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, parece que seguia ignorando mi existencia. Deje escapar un suspiro. Pense que esto seria mas facil.

"¿Crees que podríamos hablar esta vez?", Le pregunté, teniendo un poco de esperanza.

"De que quieres hablar." Él contestó en un tono de afirmacion mas que de pregunta.

"Podrías hablarme de ti." sugeri, Sabia que podia lograr que se abriera conmigo, lo sabia.

"Alguien no leyo mi expediente." Él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba el expediente en mis manos.

"No me gusta tener una primera impresion de las personas, prefiero escuchar como eres por ti mismo. ", Le contesté, tratando de no dejar que su actitud me afectara. Tenía cáncer por el amor de Dios, se le permitia ser un poco insolente.

Parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta. "Bueno, dejame decirte que estas aquí porque estoy deprimido."

Dijo con malicia, sin ningun signo de animo en lo absoluto. "Porque al parecer, un tumor cerebral y seis meses de vida a los diecisiete años es algo con lo que debo de estar feliz."

"Nadie dijo que tienes que ser feliz." Le respondí, senti una especie de tristeza en mi corazon. Seis meses. Seis meses y su cuerpo se detendría. "Pero me parece que te has dado por vencido."

Él me miró, su mirada inexpresiva. "Me pregunto por qué será."

Me mordí el labio. "No es cuántos años tienes, lo que importa es lo que haras con ellos."

"No sabes lo que es ¿verdad? Saber que sólo te quedan alrededor de ciento ochenta días, contar las horas hasta que mueras.. saber que no importa lo que hagas, como sea va a ocurrir. Yo ya estoy muerto, Arthur. Estaba muerto desde el día que me diagnosticaron ". Había dicho resignado, sus ojos azules llenos de una enorme tristeza . "me voy a morir, y no hay nada que alguien pueda hacer al respecto".


End file.
